Rose, Hugo, The Rubix Cube, and The Fruit Tattoos
by Violet Scarlet Lily
Summary: Sequel to Rose and the Pink Frosted Cookie! It's a few days after Christmas in the Weasley home, and Rose's Christmas present is missing! Is Hugo going to help? Is that a rhetorical question? How could he help? He's busy making fruit mush tattoos.


**Hey everybody! :) Here is a sequel to Rose and The Pink Frosted Cookie! Welcome once again to the Weasley house! Hope you enjoy it!**

Once upon a time in the Weasley house, there was a Rubix cube. Now this Rubix cube was something that six year old Rose Weasley had wanted for AGES, and she had finally gotten it a few days ago, for Christmas.

"MUUUUUMMMMMMMMM!" Rose ran down the stairs, screaming at the top of her lungs, "MUMMMMMMM! MY RUBIX CUBE IS GONE!"

"I'm sure it's somewhere, dearie," her mother, Hermione said distractedly, as she and her husband took ornament after ornament off of their Christmas tree.

"It's not," Rose said firmly.

"Rose, let's think about this logically," Hermione said, "You haven't left the house since you got it. Therefore, _logically_, it must still be inside our house. It's somewhere around here. Did you ask Hugo?"

"Yes!" Rose wailed, "He was in the kitchen eating a banana and I said to him, 'Hugo, where is my Rubix cube', and all he said was, 'Mmm, yummy. Potassium'."

Ron shook his head, holding back gales of laughter.

"But I know he took it!" Rose shrieked, "He took my Rubix cube!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, and, taking Rose's hand, walked into the kitchen.

"Hugo, lovey, did you take Rose's Rubix cube?" Hermione said to Hugo, who was knawing on a banana, turning it into utter mush, "And please eat neater."

"Nope," Hugo said complacently, rubbing the banana on his eyebrows, "Didn't take it."

"Eat nicely, Hugo!"

Hugo responded by painting a sticky banana mush moustache on himself.

"Ronald!" Hermione yelled, "Get in here and deal with your son!"

Ron entered the kitchen.

"What's wrong now, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Look at your son."

Hugo grinned a toothy grin up at his father, and started streaking banana streaks into his hair.

"He's your son," Hermione said helplessly.

"Are you kidding me?" Ron said indignantly, "I never did anything like that as a child! How am I supposed to know what to do about this? You're way better at parenting than I am!"

"But I have to deal with Rose," Hermione said, as Rose began to sob. Hermione led their daughter out of the room.

Ron groaned, and decided to make the executive decision of taking the banana away from Hugo.

"Why do that, Daddy?" Hugo asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Because your body is not a canvas for banana art, Hugo," Ron said, gingerly dropping the mutilated banana into the garbage bin.

Hugo began to scream and wail.

"BANANA!"

From the other room, Rose could be heard, shrieking out,

"RUBIX CUBE!"

Then Hermione began to scream,

"CAN'T EVERYONE JUST BE QUIET?"

Ron sighed. He should've known things would end up like this.

"Hugo, did you take the cube thingy?"

"Yes," Hugo said happily, grabbing a box of raspberries from the counter and using them to paint shapes on his arms.

"Well where is it?"

"I don't know," Hugo said, "I forgot."

"HERMIONE!" Ron yelled, "GET IN HERE!"

Hermione ran into the kitchen.

"What's wrong, Ronald?"

"Hugo took the cube, but he doesn't remember where it is," Ron said, trying to stop Hugo from continuing his fruit body art, and failing miserably.

"Oh Merlin's bollocks!" Hermione swore, "Could this get any worse?"

Ron and Hugo both burst out laughing at Hermione's explicit ejaculation.

"Ronald, could you please act mature? This is a very serious problem! I'm going to succumb to a bizarre migraine disease if we don't find this bloody Rubix cube!" Hermione yelled.

Hugo and Ron went completely silent.

"Thank you!" Hermione said angrily, stalking out of the room, and back to where Rose was shrieking.

"Now, Rosie, darling, why don't we look upstairs in Hugo's room for the Rubix cube? You stay down here and watch Hugo, Daddy and I are going to go find the cube."

Hermione and Ron walked up to Hugo's room, and swung the door open.

"SURPRISE!"

Harry, Ginny, James, Al, and Lily were standing in Hugo's room. There was a cake on the bedside table, and balloons everywhere.

"Happy birthday Hermione!" Ginny said, hugging Hermione and Ron, "I take it that Hugo and Rose distracted you very well?"

"Wait…" Ron said, pausing as he put two and two together, "You told Hugo and Rose to act that way?"

"Yup," James said, "It was Dad's idea. That way, we could apparate up here and get the party stuff ready while you two were distracted."

Hugo and Rose hobbled into the room.

"Umm…" Hermione fumbled awkwardly.

"Happy birthday Hermione," Harry said sheepishly, "Sorry we had to give you a headache to get the party ready."

"I really appreciate the gesture, Harry, but…uh…it's not my birthday."

**hahaha. How did you like the surprise ending? Did you think that one measured up to its predecessors? Review and tell me what you think! Love always, Lily**


End file.
